Surface plasmon resonance biosensors have become important tools for measuring the binding affinities and kinetic constants of reversible interactions between molecules. BIACORE, a novel analytical system, uses surface plasmon resonance detection to rapidly determine the affinity and kinetics of ligand-receptor interactions, macromolecular complex formations, DNA protein binding and other interactions between biological macromolecules. A group of NIH-supported investigators at the University of Tennessee, Memphis campus have active research programs in the areas of cell adhesion, drug discovery, signal transduction, DNA protein binding and structure-function analysis. A BIACORE surface plasmon resonance biosensor is needed to study the reversible interactions between biological molecules where increased resolution in kinetic analysis is essential, increased sensitivity is required and for mufti-sample analysis through automation that will facilitate experimentation and save time. We are requesting a BIACORE 3000 to enhance our research activity and productivity and to assist us in accomplishing the goals of our funded NIH grants.